Azumi Haruko
Azumi Haruko is the current Captain of the 4th Division, she is head of the Infirmary and Relief unit, as well as Director of the Intelligence and Recon Division of the SRDI. Azumi is the 23rd Head of the Haruko Clan. Appearance Azumi is 6 feet tall. She has a rather slim figure, save for her rather large breasts. She appears to be about 17. She has long black hair, usually kept in a ponytail that is out in front of her shoulder. She is missing her left eye, as a result of Fiona burning it out; her left eye has the eyelid closed, with a burn coursing from the top her cheek to her hair-line. Her still remaining right eye, is a deep, sparkling green. She wears a regular shihaksho with a long-sleeved haori, with the collar open a bit. She wears black, sort of skin-tight half sleeves that extend half-way up her fore-arms. Azumi carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a blue rope strap, Azumi speaks with a faded Ukrainian accent. Like Tali Zorah from the Mass Effect series. Personality Azumi is a warm spirited, charming, laid back, loving individual. She has a habit of growing very attached to someone, very quickly. Azumi is driven by a desire of being loved, for helping others. Azumi is a great leader, inspiring those under her with love and determination. Azumi is rather free-spirited, and peace loving. She enjoys sitting in the sun and drinking. However, when the situation demands it, Azumi is quick to loser her temper, and gives a firm hand when needed. In battle, should she ever be in one for some unfortunate reason; Azumi is a rather honorable fighter. She usually does not stoop to low, and unfair tactics and maintains an aura of respect for her opponent when in battle. Azumi loves nature, and all living things, ever since she achieved Buddha-level meditation. She thinks that everything is delicate, and must be healed. Everything is to be loved, and cared for in Azumi's mind. With this: Azumi despises fighting, always trying to talk her way out of it. Plot Azumi was born in the world of the living in 1578, to a family that lived in what is now modern day Ukraine. She grew up in the area that is now Kiev. When she was 15, she was sent off to marry the current Russian tsar. There she stayed, living as a queen, raising a peaceful family until she was 31. In 1609, Azumi died as a result of a complicated child-birth. She died, so the child could live. Her soul wandered the halls of Russian palace. Tied to it, and without a shinigami's guidance, she became a hollow. In Hueco Mundo, she was known as Siren. Azumi attracted her Plus and Hollow prey alike, with a beautiful, soothing song. When the blood-thirst hollows joined into a Menos Grande, it was her personality that transcended the others. She became an Adujachs. A white lion, with a blue mane and tail. She roamed Hueco Mundo aimlessly consuming hollows until she became a Vasto Lorde. Until, 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. They did this by taking a Vasto Lorde, and putting its soul into a gigai. After that, they inserted numerous shinigami souls into the mix with the Gigai. There was only one succesful test subject. Azumi. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde, but sometimes feels the pangs of a hollow's instinct and finds herself liking most hollows unlike most shinigami. She is Modified Soul, in a sense. Central 46 cut the funding for the project after even Azumi was unsuccessful. Since she was nowhere near captain level. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. 300 years ago, 100 years after her creation, she was simply dumped into the Rukongai after the funding for the project was cut. 250 years ago, she met a noble named Mikael Haruko who was Squad 5 captain at the time. The two very quickly fell in love. Mikael visited Azumi all the time. They eventually married. 200 years ago, Azumi entered the academy. She was the top student the academy, every day proving her genius to everyone. She graduated in only a year. On her way home, on her graduating day, she ran home clutching her zanpakuto. When she arrived, her home was ablaze. Everyone around her was being murdered, her husband was nowhere to be found. A man, dying at her feet told her to go to the Squad 5 barracks. So she did, she ran. And ran. And ran. She joined Squad 2 shortly after, landing a position in the Patrol Troops. After a few years, she made an embarrassing mistake. As a result, she was transferred to Squad 12. She seemed to fit much better in Squad 12. She spent the next 100 years rising through the seats in Squad 12 until she got to 5th Seat. 100 years ago, she began her training for bankai. She trained, and trained. Every day. Over the next 100 years until the present day, she took part in very many missions and exercises. About 3 years ago, she was promoted to 3rd seat. A few months ago, she was promoted to lieutenant. She still trains to achieve bankai and obtain a captaincy. Until she did, in early September, Azumi was promoted from lieutenant of Squad 12, to Captain of Squad 4. Yeah. Powers and Abilities Durable Combatant: Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of reiatsu, but she has a restrictive limit. Immense Spiritual Power: Azumi's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. His reiatsu is said to be very large and "cold". Even before she became a Shinigami, her reiatsu was immense and uncontrollable, causing people and things around her to freeze. As such, Azumi wears a limiter that stops her reiatsu from harming people. Azumi's reiatsu feels like a rainfall. Those who aren't used to Azumi's reiatsu, may confuse her for a hollow at a distance. Hakuda Expert: Azumi has shown a decent skill level in hand-to-hand combat and agility, as she demonstrated during a spar with Drake. Kido Expert: Being a captain, Azumi is very proficient in the art of kido, as all of her abilities revolve around the usage of kido and general reishi manipulations. She can use as high as #64. She is also quite capable in kaido as well. Expert Swordsman: As a captain, Azumi on very many occasions has shown that she is an expert with a weapon; wielding it at very high skill levels, with varying degrees of precision. Shunpo Expert: As a former member of the Onmitsukido Patrol troops, and a captain of the Gotei 13, Azumi has great skill in the area of Shunpo and Hoho, being able to travel great distances at a rather quick pace. Master Healer: As captain of Squad 4, Azumi is a master of all things related to medicine and healing. She spent more than 50 years studying medicine. Azumi is the best doctor in the Soul Society with her medical expertise, kaido, and her zanpakuto's healing ability. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is the greatest known chef in every plane of existence. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu is known to have healing properties. 'Zanpakuto' Zururi Enma: In its sealed form, her zanpakuto takes the shape of a nodachi. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is circular with a lion head carved into it. It has a black, pure leather hilt. Azumi carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a blue rope strap. Shikai: To release, Azumi holds her sword length-ways in front of her face, presenting the broad side to the enemy. Then, she turns it, presenting the cutting edge. The nodachi then transforms into the staff in the picture on the right Wind, and silvery-white reiryoku furiously circles the staff, until the crystal on the top becomes blue. Ice circles about the staff entirely while her shikai is activated. The crystal controls and gathers water from the atmosphere into it, becoming the source of the Kori no Nami ability. The crystal, can detach from in between the wings and fly about. Kido can be fired from the head of the staff. White wings of reiryoku appear from Azumi's shoulders, becoming the source of her healing ability, indicating how much reiryoku she has left to use on her healing ability. Bankai: Sytokyu, Zururi Enma: To release her bankai, the crystal returns to her staff. The crystal then shatters, travelling into the empty area the once occupied Azumi's right eye. Azumi's right eye pops open, the eye a feral beastly red. Silvery-white reiryoku dances around Azumi as she releases. Once the reiryoku clears, one can see the morphed Azumi. She stands nearly 5 inches taller. Most of her body is covered in a matte-silver almost heirro like substance, everywhere save for her neck and face. Her hands become covered in this substance, the tips of her fingers become razor-sharp points, however black. So do her feet. She has a tail made of this substance, that has a white-haired tip. Her hair, is white and represents a lion's mane, it stretches down past her butt. Blades sprout from the side of her arms, near her wrists. A neat, tiara like strip of ice wraps around her forehead. Her haori remains, however the sleeves tear off when she releases. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a proud, beautiful, angel-winged white lion. Stats Trivia * Azumi's theme song. Azumi's battle theme. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time. * All Japanese translations are done with Google Translate because I don't care. * Azumi keeps a lot of things in her haori. She keeps a few miles of bandages, hydrogen peroxide, syringes filled with a liquid that numbs pain, a bottle of acetaminophen (Tylenol), syringes of adrenaline, and a stethoscope, and so many other things. * Azumi does not age, as a result of being a modified soul. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Haruko Clan